The continuing goal of the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit is to foster nutrition research by the basic science and clinical faculty at the University of Chicago and affiliated institutions. This is accomplished by offering special expertise, analytical services, support for young investigators, and enrichment programs. Core laboratories provide resources in: 1. stable isotopes/macronutrient metabolism; 2. trace elements/mass spectrometry; 3. vitamins/bone minerals; 4. lipids; 5. radioimmunoassays; 6. nutritional assessment and support; and 7. membrane biochemistry. The CNRU interacts with the large base of funded investigators in nutrition-related areas such as: atherosclerosis and cardiolvascular disease; digestive diseases; diabetes; cancer; growth and development; bone and mineral metabolism; and clinical pharmacology. In this renewal proposal, a mass spectrometry component has been added to the trace element laboratory to expand our already strong stable isotope program into the area of trace elements. This will further increase utilization by our University of Chicago research base as well as by investigators throughout the country. The vitamin laboratory has incorporated a bone mineral component to increase services offered to investigators studying vitamin D, calcium, and bone metabolism. A new membrane biochemistry core is proposed to encourage sophisticated studies of nutrient transport, metabolism, and action at the cell level. New research initiatives are being developed between the CNRU and faculty concerned with geriatrics, behavioral research, and public policy issues. Support for Pilot and Feasibility studies encourages young faculty to pursue nutritional research and established investigators to add innovative nutritional dimensions to their programs. A New Investigator Award is given to assist a young faculty member in developing nutrition research that will be competitive for independent funding. The CNRU cooperates with the academic Committee on Human Nutrition and Nutritional Biology to sponsor a seminar series, special lectureships, and other educational events. These activities encourage medical students, house officers, and graduate students to pursue careers in nutrition research. The CNRU enrichment programs also foster increased awareness of the importance of nutrition in disease prevention and management, and provide nutrition education to health professionals and to the lay public.